Stuck Together
by FrozenGamer27
Summary: You've always loved the season winter, snow, fun, and every winter program! You absolutely have no reason as to why you like it, although you feel that its perfect for you. Once you figure out why you love winter, snow, and having fun, things get... majestic. Reader x Jack.
1. My Savior

**Stuck Together**

**Chapter 1- My Savior**

** Hello Everyone! This my second fanfic, Stuck Together. The summary explains the whole plot of the story. I hope you will enjoy and review this fanfic! I will give you reviewers a little challenge: There will be hidden meanings in ALL the chapters, and if you find out all meanings, then I will give you the meaning of the title. Once again, I explain to you that I CANNOT update on weekdays. It's all because of school. (Hey, people need it) Here's chapter 1 of Stuck Together. Enjoy! **

**(y/n) = your name**

**(b/n) = brother's name**

**(e/c) = eye color**

**(h/c) = hair color**

**(h/l) = hair length**

**(bff/n) = best friend's name**

**(f/c) = favorite color**

* * *

Your P.O.V.

Winter. The one thing you've always loved most. Snow falls on your hair gracefully like dancers.

_ 'Sigh, I never want this beautiful day to end'_ you thought before running back to your house, and performing a cartwheel at the end.

"Hey mom, can I go ice-skating on the pond?" You ask your mom.

"Sure honey, bring (b/n) with you so that both of you can go outside and have fun!" Mom replies. I knocked on (b/n)'s door and yelled, "Bro! Do you wanna go outside in this beautiful snow?" You ask.

"Sure," was his only reply. He puts some winter clothes and heads outside with you.

"You wanna ice skate?" you ask.

"Nah, I'll just hang out with my friends. You can go ice skating with (bff/n) over there." He suggested. You put on your (f/c) ice skates and went over to where (bff/n) was.

"Hi (bff/n)!" you exclaim. (Bff/n) waves at you back.

"Hi (y/n)!" she greets. Both of you hug each other because you two haven't seen each other for 4 months now. "(y/n), what have you been doing the past 4 months?" she asks.

"Oh, I've been having weird dreams about this teen boy… One thing I know for sure is that he's really cute!" You respond.

"Ooh la la! Do tell…" she says.

"He's a white-haired teen with hypnotizing, beautiful eyes…" you explain.

"OMG! Are you sure this is _just _a _dream_, or is it a _memory_?"

"I'm kinda going with memory…" you reply. (Bff/n) shrugs. "Ok, whatever you say… I'll always believe in you!" she says kindly with a smile.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's skate!" you suggest.

Both of you were gliding across the frozen pond, (bff/n) twirling around gracefully like a ballerina, and you dancing in delicate glides. Although none of you realized that there were cracks forming on the ice…

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

'_Both of them are so beautiful' _he thought as he gestured to you and (bff/n).

'_Especially her…'_ he gazed at you, and a small blush was forming on his face.

'_Wait, is that-? OH NO! The ice is cracking, I need to help them!'_ he worried as he flew over to where you and your best friend were.

* * *

Your P.O.V.

You and (bff/n) were laughing as both of you held each other's hands. _CRACK!_ The ice was beginning to break. Both of you looked down, as fear completely devoured your faces.

"(Bff/n), we are NOT gonna die, trust me!" you reassure (bff/n).

"Yes, I know, (y/n), you've always told me never to believe in sad or scary stuff. Just the positive ones!" she smiles.

The cracks on the pond soon begin to grow. Both of you try to stay as calm as possible and move away from the cracks, hanging on to each other for dear life.

(Bff/n) was lucky enough to reach the surface, onto the solid snow. Unfortunately, you were too late. The ice broke on your feet, and _WHOOSH!_ Freezing water was felt everywhere around you.

You felt like your lungs were about to burst without air, and your vision was starting to darken. But then, strong arms helped you up, and gives you sweet, fresh air. You inhaled deeply before looking at your savior. When you saw his face, your mouth dropped and your eyes became wide.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Oh, FYI, I'm still continuing Summer Love. It's not like I'm gonna ditch it, or something. Lol. I hope you readers enjoyed this chappy **** It's very special to me that you actually read this :D Chapter 2 will come today IF this chapter gets 10 reviews. Peace out, keep it **_**cool…**_

_** -FrozenGamer27**_


	2. Is It Confusion?

**Stuck Together**

**Chapter 2- Is It Confusion?**

**YAAAY! I finally got 10 reviews, and because of that, I will write the new chappy! And also because I kept my word ^**.-** Anyways… Here's chappy 2 for Stuck Together. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all get cookies!**** Enjoy this longer chapter!**

**- = Separation of P.O.V.'s , A/N's, and where we left off**

**._._._. = After a couple hours/minutes…**

* * *

Where we left off

You felt like your lungs were about to burst without air, and your vision was starting to darken. But then, strong arms helped you up, and gives you sweet, fresh air. You inhaled deeply before looking at your savior. When you saw his face, your mouth dropped and your eyes became wide.

* * *

Your P.O.V.

'_It was him, the boy from my dreams… But how is he here? It's only a dream! Oh gosh, it's so cold…' _you thought to yourself. Then, your thoughts were distracted by the deafening shriek caused by (bff/n).

"OMG! MY BEST FRIEND CAN FLY! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!" Then, you could hear the teen boy laughing.

"(Bff/n), I c-can't f-fly…" you stutter (_who can blame you? You're __freezing!_)

"Whale, if you can't fly, then _how_ did you float up from the water?" (bff/n) questions. At this, you thought she was joking, so then you started laughing. (Bff/n) looks at you with a confused expression, and that's when the laughing ended.

"You _really_ have no idea? I mean look! He was the one who saved me!" you gestured to your dream boy.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

"You _really _have no idea? I mean look! He was the one who saved me!" I heard your sweet, beautiful voice say. Then, your friend shook her head no.

'_Whoa… (Y/n) can actually see me?' _I surprisingly thought.

"You can see me?" I ask (y/n).

* * *

Your P.O.V.

"You can see me?" I heard the boy say. I turn around giving him a face that clearly said _are you crazy?_

"Of course I can see you." You reply with a smile. Suddenly the teen's expression softens as soon as he sees you smile.

"And shouldn't I know who the heck you're talking to?" (bff/n) asks creating an ice sculpture of the tooth fairy using the snow. "You know, (y/n) most of the time, you're filled with imagination, creativity, hope, wonder, laughter, memories, dreams, love, friendship, and fun." (bff/n) compliments. "That's the thing I like most about you."

She runs and gives you a hug. You have absolutely no idea why she complimented you, but you've been best friends ever since both of you were in diapers, so it makes sense as to why she's saying this. You hug her back with a smile on your face.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

'_Best friends… They're so happy when they hang out with each other. Maybe (y/n)'s the right girl for me.'_ I thought smiling to myself. _'It's best if I leave. (Y/n) needs to spend time with (bff/n).' _I started to fly away.

"Wait, where are you going? How are you flying? I didn't get your name yet!" (y/n) said to me. I turn around with a smirk on my face.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. Just bringing some more snow. I'll visit you in your house. And I'm flying using the wind. Also, the name's Jack Frost." I reply to you.

* * *

Your P.O.V.

'_Huh? How will he know where I live? Bring SNOW?! He's flying using the wind?! And his name's… Jack Frost… Oh my freaking gosh. JACK FROST IS FREAKING REAL?!'_ Thoughts created in your head like a twister.

"(y/n), I'm serious, who are you talking to?" (bff/n) asks uncomfortably.

"No one. I'm talking to myself…" You respond. "Hey, it's getting dark. I have to go home." With another hug, we go back to our homes.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._

"Mom, I'm home!" I holler across the room.

"Ok sweetie! At first I was getting pretty worried because it was getting dark and you weren't coming back!" mom stressfully said.

"Well at least I came back safely, it's not like I got hurt or anything." You lied. "By the way, where's (b/n)?"

"Oh, (b/n)'s in his room playing video games. I'm surprised he came home earlier than you. When he's outside, he kinda stays there with his friends for a _long_ time." Mom replies.

"K, thanks mom!"

"No problem!"

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

In bed...

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Your dang alarm clock woke you up, so here's your simplest solution to make it shut up: Pound it with your clenched fists. Aah, that's better.

You race down the stairs to stop your hunger from rising, and check the fridge for something to cook. You take out the bacon, eggs, and sausages, place a pan on the stove, heat it up, put oil in it, and start cooking.

It was after 3 minutes you noticed Jack in your kitchen leaning on his staff.

"Jack! Was sup!" You greet serenely, and give him a hug. Although his low temperature made you chilly, you just ignored it. Jack hugs you back, and he's _super_ excited to see you.

"Quick question, how did you know where I live? Are you a stalker?" You ask. Jack laughs.

"I have my ways." He simply replies with an evil smirk.

"I just finished making breakfast. Wanna eat with me?"

"I don't eat in general, but since you offered me some, sure." Jack responds.

Jack sets the table for both of you (aww, of course he does. He's a freaking gentleman!), while you put the food on the table, and both of you start eating.

"So, Jack, let's get to know each other more. You start."

"Let's see. The answer's in your journal." He sarcastically replies.

Your eyes went as wide as saucers as soon as those words came out of his mouth.

Jack chuckles. "I told you, I have my ways," he reminded you.

"Wha- How? How did you find out my password for my journal?!" You ask. Jack drops what he's doing and laughs really hard, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

'_Wow… I cant stand looking at him like that, he's too good-looking…' _you quickly thought, and started laughing for no reason with him.

* * *

**End of chapter! How was it? Excellent, Good, Bad, Horrible? Put your vote when you review! A scale 1-5 if you want me to continue this. Next chapter will come after I get 10 more reviews, and 15 votes on what the new plots of the story should have. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, all of you! Here's a hint for the 2 hidden meanings:**

_**Think about what your bff has been saying to you. Isn't it weird she knows each of the 5 Guardians' centre?**_

_**What about "How did Jack find out where my house is?" **_

**Hope it was helpful! xD **

**Peace out... Keep it _cool_**

**-**_**FrozenGamer27**_


	3. Joking Around Brings You Closer

**Stuck Together**

**Chapter 3- Joking Around Brings You Closer**

**Ok… I know I promised you guys another chapter when I get like 20 reviews… And I'm super sorry I didn't update another chapter for so long. I had a project that was due, and I had to forfeit choices A and C cuz B was already winning. A response to my reviewers…**

_**LuvStruckWriter: **_**There you have it! B won!**

_**GG**_** (guest): Bianca you BETTER read this. I know you said C twice. I'm not counting it. xP**

**Special thanks to **_**MissPrincess Luna**_**, **_**LuvStruckWriter**_**, **_**Sakura4128, adrianafrost2000, ShunKazamis-Girl, Wolfgirl-Jake-Seth, , xXxXxSnowflakexXxXx, and meathecat **_**for super mega friendly reviews! XD Chapter 3! WHOOOSH!**

* * *

Where we left off…

"So, Jack, let's get to know each other more. You start."

"Let's see. The answer's in your journal." He sarcastically replies.

Your eyes went as wide as saucers as soon as those words came out of his mouth.

Jack chuckles. "I told you, I have my ways," he reminded you.

"Wha- How? How did you find out my password for my journal?!" You ask. Jack drops what he's doing and laughs really hard, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

'_Wow… I can't stand looking at him like that, he's too good-looking…' _you quickly thought, and started laughing for no reason with him.

* * *

Your P.O.V.

After 3 minutes of regaling laughter, both of you got up from the dinner table, went to your living room, and then sat down on your nice, comfy couch.

"So (y/n)," Jack starts. You look up at him. "Let's start the getting to know each other thingamajig… You first."

You giggle lightly. "Ok, but I need you to prove to me you're the _actual_ Jack Frost. Who knows… You just might be a guy pretending to be him." You then crossed your arms lightly.

He gives you a mischievous smirk. "Alright then! Want me to make it snow in this very room right now?" He asks with a glint of fun in his voice.

Your eyes lit up when those words reached their way to your ears. "Yes!"

In a blink of an eye, bursts of snowflakes adorned the living room. A smile spread across your face.

"Holy macaroni! Does this mean pigs can fly too?!" You ask out of the blue. Jack immediately got confused.

"Wha-What do you mean?" He asked with a small giggle.

You gave him a smirk.

"It means…" You say sarcastically. "That since you're actually real, does this mean pigs can fly too? I mean, a lot of people think the spirits are just myths. They also feel the same with pigs flying. You're real… SO DOES THIS MEAN PIGS FLY TOO?!"

Jack bursted with fits of laughter. It put a smile to your face to see him like this.

"Well… No, pigs don't fly… But from your childhood, Guardians are definitely real."

"Whoa… I can't believe it! The Guardians _are _real!" You shrieked. "Ok, well… One more thing… How much _do_ youknow about me?"

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

'_How much do I know about her? Heck, I even know she was crushing on me ever since she was 10! But I'm not gonna tell her that directly… I'll just play with her for a while…' _I thought secretly with a sly smile.

Your face went pale as you saw my expression and you also noticed that I was thinking really hard to what I knew about you.

"Jack… Wha-What are you thinking about right now-?"

"Who did you have a crush on when you were 10?" I interrupted.

Your face became paler (if that was even possible)

"Umm… Erm… Do you really have to know?" You asked nervously while shifting your weight to the left.

I gave you a forcing smile.

"Oh my god! Jack, don't do that! You'll just make me blurt it out!" You shrieked.

"Which is why I'm doing it," I said mischievously.

You lightly punched me in the arm, and I pretended to be hurt.

"Come on! I answered your question, so you should answer mine too!" I made a puppy face.

You just rolled your eyes.

"Ugh… Jack, do you know?" You asked me slyly.

"Know what?" I asked innocently.

"Jack, don't act naive! I know you know." You snapped.

"I just met you for 12 minutes and 37 seconds, and you're already mad at me?"

You giggled.

"No, of course not. By the way, you already knew me for 6 years. You just didn't reveal yourself."

"Alright fine, you got me. But aren't you gonna ask how I knew you liked me?"

Your eyes bulged.

"Finally! I got the answer! Yayuh! I now know you know I like you!" You said confusedly.

'_I'm pretty sure what she just said would make a 7 year old cry…' _I thought with a grin.

"Ugh… Jack, what're you thinking _now_?" You complained.

"Hey (y/n), wanna have a snowball fight? I'll bring Jamie and Sophie with me." I suggested.

"Ok!" You replied happily. "Can I also bring (bff/n) with me too?"

"Of course, snowflake!" I answered.

* * *

Your P.O.V.

'_He found out… How? HOW CAN HE FREAKING GET ACCESS TO MY DIARY?! And did he just call me snowflake?'_ You thought ridiculously.

"Did you just call me snowflake?" You asked him.

His blush deepened.

"Yeah… Something wrong with it?" He replied.

You gave him a shrug.

"Dunno. It's just that you decided a nickname for me that fast?"

"Yeah? I just know the perfect nicknames for everyone!" He lied.

You somehow knew he was lying.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me this, who else did you give nicknames to?" You asked, trying to hide the grin beginning to form on your face.

"Erm… There're so many people I gave nicknames to, I didn't memorize their names!" He once lied again, hiding his smirk.

"Oh gosh… Jack, just admit you only gave me a nickname already!" You complained.

"Geez woman…" Jack muttered.

"What. Was. That?" You snapped.

After 4 seconds, you two bursted into fits of laughter.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

'_Does he like me?' _You thought.

'_I wonder if she likes me… Oh yeah, I forgot. She does.' _Jack thought sarcastically.

"(Y/n), instead of walking, we're gonna _fly_." Jack told you.

Excitement intruded your emotions as you jumped up and down.

Jack chuckled.

"You've never went flying before?" He asked.

"Noo…" You replied.

His eyes widened with shock.

"So you're saying you've never been on an airplane before?!"

"Pfft… I've been on an airplane _tons _of times before. It's not that I haven't. I just never went flying with someone who can fly by themselves!" You scoffed. "Ugh, what the fuck did I just say?"

"Alright, alright! Enough with the gibber gabber lady-"

"STOP CALLING ME LADY AND WOMAN!" You shouted.

Jack bursted with laughter.

"Oh God… It's sooo fun to tease you." He added with tears in his eyes.

You gave him a playful glare.

* * *

Your P.O.V.

'_It's so fun to tease you? Only boys tease the girl he likes… I wonder…' _You thought.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER. I am SUPER sorry this was so short, but I was a little bit worried that you wouldn't like it. :C I like it when people like my stories. ISH GOOD! XD **

**Whale… I'll update soon.**

**Scale 1 to 10 how was it?**

**Peace out!**

_**FG27**_


	4. Secrets

**Stuck Together **

**Chapter 4- Secrets**

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry all of you for not updating for so loong! I had like 1,000,000 projects and homework to do. Now I'm having second thoughts for being in the Gifted and Talented Class .-. And I got sick :P There were a lot of parties I was invited to, and umm yeah. On with chapter 4 of Stuck Together! Enjoy! Listen to:**

**Minecraft Universe- Eclipse**

* * *

Where we left off…

"STOP CALLING ME LADY AND WOMAN!" You shouted.

Jack bursted with laughter.

"Oh God… It's sooo fun to tease you." He added with tears in his eyes.

You gave him a playful glare. _'It's so fun to tease you? Only boys tease the girl he likes… I wonder…' _You thought.

* * *

Your P.O.V

'_No… But that's impossible. He wouldn't like me. He doesn't even know me that much yet!' _you doubted.

"Hey Jack, I'll go get (bff/n) while you get Jamie and Sophie, got it?" you suggested.

"Yupp." And with that, both of you scrambled like an egg.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

As you and Jack went to go get yours and his friends, a nightmare lurked. It neighed, and shot angry, malevolent eyes at you two. It then disappeared to the Nightmare King.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._.

At the Nightmare King's place…

"What?!" yelled the vicious, creepy Pitch. "What do you mean 'Jack has a girl with him'?"

The horse neighed once again in reply. Pitch's eyes somehow lost its abhorrent gold, and somehow turned blood red.

"She may be the girl in the prophecy… And I won't let that happen!" Then, an evil grin formed on his face. "Yes… I have plans to do. Onyx, prepare the Nightmares. Immediately."

* * *

Your P.O.V (At your house)

You rushed to your room to find your iPhone5. As soon as you found it, you quickly called (bff/n). _Beep… Beep… Be-_

"Hi (y/n)! I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. Really busy." She said.

"Oh. Well, that's ok!" you replied.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Hold on, before you hang up, what's that buzzing noise?" you asked.

"Erm… It's complicated-"

"Spill." you demanded.

"Alright fine, I'm at a bug house." she revealed.

"Heh. Why would you be at a bug house?" you snorted.

"Cuz, we're doing a report about insects, remember?"

"Oh yeah… But you don't really sound so sure… Are you sure you're ok? Are you _sure_ you didn't get bit-"

"Yes, yes (y/n). I'm fine. There goes the annoying (y/n)…" she interrupted, irritated.

"What?"

"Nothing." She replied curtly. "Ok, (y/n) I'm lost thanks to you. THANK YOU SO MUCH."

"Aww… No problem!" you baby-voiced sarcastically.

"Dude, you're getting on my nerves. Bye."

She hung up.

'_Oh god… I LOVE annoying (bff/n)! But she isn't available right now, so who else should I invite besides my other 96,783 friends?' _you sarcastically thought.

So instead, you invited 5 friends that _were_ available. Katelyn, Jessica, Evelyn, Amanda, and Madison.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Outside…

You, Katelyn, Evelyn, Jessica, Amanda, Madison, Jack, Jamie, and Sophie all met in a_ very _snowy part.

"There's 8 of us, so 4 here, and 4 there." Madison suggested. However, you didn't like that idea.

"Umm… I don't think that's gonna be fair." you frowned. "I have a better idea. Maybe 7 of you could team up, while Jack and I could partner up."  
Just as expected, your 5 friends asked, "Who's Jack?" all at the same time.

'_Sh*t. I completely forgot that only believers can see the Guardians!' _you facepalmed yourself.

"Girl, don't facepalm us like we're dang stupid." Jessica defended.

"No, no, no! Moo!" you randomly say, causing everyone, including you, to laugh.

"You're funny, (y/n)." Jamie says.

"But I actually meant to facepalm _at _myself. Not you guys!" you explained curtly.

"So, answer this question. Who's Jack?" Katelyn asked, and you saw a grin beginning to form on her face. Your eyes were as wide as black holes as you soon realized what she meant to say.

"Oh hell no. I know what you're little mind is thinking Kate!" you shrieked.

You saw Jack raise an eyebrow. Then he smirked.

"Yeah. I wanna know who Jack is." Amanda muttered.

"Soon you will." you smiled. Jack threw a snowball at each of your faces, and the snowball war began. Snowballs flew everywhere, the wind howled, and everyone was having an awesome time. Especially you and Jack.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The snowball fight was over.

"How…" Amanda panted. "Could you win?"

"Yeah…" Jessica joined in. "You're by… Yourself!"

You just smiled. "I have my ways." You repeated what Jack had said.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

"I have my ways." I saw you smile. I gave you a happy look as I almost fell, but luckily, my staff helped me keep my balance.

But when I was about to fall, I saw a Nightmare spying on us behind a bush.

'_Huh… Nightmares can turn themselves invisible?!' _

"Hey (y/n), I'll be right back. I just need to check on something…" I said.

You just nodded, careful of trying not to embarrass yourself. Then I flew towards that horrid Nightmare.

* * *

At Pitch's place… (again)

"Whoa! I thought Pitch was dead!" I whispered shockingly.

"Just as expected!" a familiar voice screamed. Pitch. "She _is _the girl in the prophecy!"

'What? What prophecy? He's probably just making things up…' I flew towards him a little more, however, still hidden. I tried my best to be as quiet as silence, but inside of me wanted to squirm.

"Are my Nightmares ready?" Pitch asked. The Nightmare I followed neighed.

"Good…" My eyes widened in shock, and I retreated this place as soon as possible.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._.._._._._._._._._.

At Santoff Clausen…

"North!" I hollered.

"Vhat?!" a Russian voice shouted.

"I was spying on Pitch-"

"Pitch is alive?" North shrieked.

"Yeah…"

"Go on, boy. What about Pitch?"

"You see, I eavesdropped on him and I heard him mention something about a prophecy?"

* * *

North's P.O.V.

'_Oh no. Jack knows there is a prophecy! That damn Pitch!'_

"Jack, ma boy, I need to talk to you. In private." I muttered.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

I followed North into his office, and sat down. He offered me cookies, but I refused.

"Jack, Pitch isn't lying about a prophecy." North explained. "Are you hanging out with a girl?"

My face blushed. Hard. Redder than the most ripe tomato, fresh blood, and crimson red all combined.

"Of course you are. So you see, that's part of the prophecy-"

"Can you at least tell me what the prophecy says?" I asked.

"No." he said curtly.

"Well bye." I flew off.

"He doesn't know that if I tell him, it will change him." but I ignored it.

Instead, I flew to your house.

* * *

**HOORAY I SUCK! Mkay, sorry this chapter sucks and is so short. I feel bad :'c. Well, let me know what you think. Put your answer in the reviews.**

**a Sucks**

**b Kinda Sucks**

**c Ok**

**d Good**

**e Very Good**

**f Awesome**

**g You wanna marry it xDD**

**Peace out homie!**

_**FG27**_


	5. Surprise!

**Stuck Together**

**Chapter 5- Surprise!**

**Hey guys, FG27 here. I'm so sorry for the excited fans who were waiting and waiting, but the chapter never came. So, I decided, to update at every weekend. School is like the Boggan's and Pitch's territory :C**

**P.S. oO MissPrincess Luna Oo do NOT tell ANY of the readers the secret I told you. It's for them to either find out for themselves, or the story will tell them!**

**On with chapter 5 of Stuck Together! Listen to:**

**Feed- One Click Headshot (ignore what the guy says. He's weird)**

* * *

Where we left off…

"Of course you are. So you see, that's part of the prophecy-"

"Can you at least tell me what the prophecy says?" I asked.

"No." he said curtly.

"Well bye." I flew off.

"He doesn't know that if I tell him, it will change him." but I ignored it.

Instead, I flew to your house.

* * *

Your P.O.V.

You saw Jack sitting on your balcony after your hot, relaxing, shower. You first got dressed into comfy pj's, and then you opened the glass doors leading to your balcony, inviting him in.

"Jack, what're you doing out here? It's freezing!"

He looked up to you.

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah… Whoops hehe." You nervously laughed. Something about him seemed missing, though. His smile. Gone!

'_He never stops smiling. What happened?' _you worriedly thought.

"What's wrong? You look gloomy." you asked, searching through those blue, hypnotizing orbs.

"Nothing. Just tired." He lied.

"Jack, knowing if the person I'm talking to is lying is my sixth sense. I _know _something happened."

He let out a big sigh.

"Something's _gonna_ happen." Jack explained. "And no one's telling me what it is."

You sat next to him.

"But what I _do _know is that Nightmares are gonna follow us for information. After they get all of it, they're gonna murder you." He explained.

"So that's basically everything?" you asked, trying your best to stay calm. Although in the inside, you were scared as hell.

He shook his head. "North isn't telling me something. He's keeping it a secret. From you _and _me."

"About those Nightmares…" you muttered. "This dude named Kozmotis Pitchiner- Pitch for short, creates those Nightmares, am I correct?"

He nodded. "He could seem harmless to you because your parents told you that he wasn't real, but I have to stay with you to protect you. By the way, where did you get all that?"

"I read a lot." You simply said.

"Figures." He muttered.

"By the way, this Pitch dude, the Boogeyman, doesn't have any eyebrows. Is he a black? Not to be racist. He's skinny too. _Really _skinny. And what's up with him wearing prom dresses everyday?" you tensed at your words, shuddering at the grossness.

Jack let out all of his laughter. "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- OH M-MY GOD Y-YOU'RE HILARIOUS!" he managed to say between his laughter. 5 minutes have passed, and Jack was still laughing. 10 minutes. 15.

"Now that's the laughter _I _wanna see." You smiled, proud of your work.

By the time you and Jack went inside your room, you passed out in your bed.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _The sound of your alarm clock filled the room. You woke up in your bed feeling really cold.

'_OH MY GOSH. HOLY POOP. WHAT IS THAT DOING IN MY BED!' _you freaked.

You then realized that there weren't any hands sprouting from you back, but they belonged to Jack. You let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding.

A smile reached your face as you saw him. You stared at him for 10 minutes which felt like eternity. Moments after, he woke up.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as you said, "Morning, sleepyhead."

He beamed a grin at you. "Morning, snowflake."

He started chuckling.

"What?"

"Look at yourself." He gestured to you.

As soon as he said that, you took a look at yourself. My, your arms were pink, your legs, feet, and stomach (TUMMY POWER!). You got out of bed, and looked at yourself in your full-sized mirror. Your cheeks were rosy red, your nose especially.

"Wha-what happened to me?!" you whispered shockingly.

Behind you, you found a laughing Jack. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Doesn't it feel good, though?" he puppy-eyed.

'_Aw shit. Not the puppy eyes…' _

"Of course it does! I _love _looking like I'm gonna blow up!" you sarcastically said.

"You're not gonna blow up. You're gonna laugh."

"And why would I-"

You felt fingers clutching at your side, tickling you.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JACK S-STOP!" you skrieked.

Knocking was heard from your door. "(Y/n)? Who the heck are you talking to?!" your brother yells.

"I'm on the phone with (bff/n)!" you yelled back.

"Well hurry up! I'm gonna be late for my exam!"

"Why can't mom take me?" you asked.

"Because mom and dad left for a business trip. I'm supposed to be responsible for you. And if I do a good job, she'll pay me." He said.

"Can you start doing this as a daily routine?" you asked, a smile reaching your face.

"NO!"

You let out that laugh you were holding.

"Well, bye Jack. Gotta get ready for school." You whispered.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading! Well review again, and umm… I might put chapter 6 soon! The question of this chapter is…**

**What is your favorite desert? Put your answer in the reviews! The desert voted the most will be on the next chapter (maybe .-.)**

**Peace out bros! I love you all!**

_**FG27**_


	6. Take a Look

**Stuck Together**

**Chapter 6- Take a Look**

**Hey guys! As you know, I love you all so much, so I can't resist writing another chapter. Cuz I love you all so much! Aaand, I'm a marshmallow lover ^.^**

**On with chapter 6 of Stuck Togeth-WAIT. Listen to:**

**Benny Benassi ft. Gary Go- Cinema (Trust me, I love this song!) Or:**

**Benny Benassi- Cinema (Skrillex Remix) Your pick. But all of them are awesome! ^.-**

**NOW on with chapter 6 of Stuck Together :P Enjoy, and review! :D**

* * *

Where we left off…

"Because mom and dad left for a business trip. I'm supposed to be responsible for you. And if I do a good job, she'll pay me." He said.

"Can you start doing this as a daily routine?" you asked, a smile reaching your face.

"NO!"

You let out that laugh you were holding.

"Well, bye Jack. Gotta get ready for school." You whispered.

* * *

Your P.O.V.

"Whyyy?" he sounded like a child who couldn't get any candy.

"What do you mean, why?" you asked, laughing to yourself.

"It's just that I wanna be with you." He excused.

"Yeah. Sure." You sarcastically said. "Jack, I need to change. Can you go leave the room for a while?"

He jumped out the window as soon as you said those words.

You first brushed your hair, changed into an abstract shirt with blue skinny jeans, and put on some brown styled boots. Then, you went downstairs to eat breakfast with your brother. After washing your dish, you headed back upstairs to your room to brush your teeth. Finally, you put a blue beanie with some accessories like earrings, necklace, or bracelets.

"Wow, I did all that in 9 minutes and 27 seconds." You said, while looking at your fake watch.

"Says who?" a voice asked.

You twisted around in surprise. "Jack! I had no idea you went back!"

"Eh… Watching you change was worth keeping quiet."

Immediately, your face turned blood red.

"Pervert." You muttered.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that you didn't notice me." He stuck out his tongue.

"No, it was your fault for watching-hey, did you just say that it wasn't your fault that _I _didn't notice you, meaning not noticing you looking at me?" your eyes squinted.

He gulped. "No?"

"Silly boy." You ruffled his white locks.

"By the way, you have a gorgeous body. Especially your thighs." He complimented.

That blood red blush hit your face, again. You turned around to give him a death glare. "Well, it's a good thing I wore a tank top and used my underwear from last night when I was sleeping and used it for under garment. Or else…" you shuddered at the consequences if you hadn't put on the garments.

"It's just that, you're too cute when you blush." He looked at you with those gorgeous blue eyes that always hypnotized you.

Aaaand... Another blush formed on your face.

"But Jack, I really need to go. School's waiting for me." You said without enthusiasm. "Bye Jack. I'll see ya after school."

"Bye snowflake." He gave you one last hug before going to school.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

'_Well, that sucks. I can't hang out with my snowflake now that she has school… I just wish I were mortal. Huh. I've never actually explored her house before. Let me take a look.'_

I wandered around your house, mostly your electronics room. Inside was a _huge_ room filled with 6 huge plasma TV's adorning the silver metallic walls, 4 touch screen computers divided equally on each side, 3 iPads neatly stacked, 2 dubstep radios on each side, 4 loudspeakers, a PS4, Xbox 1, Kinect, 4 pairs of headphones with majestic colors, a dubstep keyboard, a DJ station, and who knows what.

"Wow…" I gasped. "Snowflake must be _into _electronics."

I then went- I mean _tried_ to go to your room to get a close up view and take in it's details. Wow, I don't even think this is a house anymore, I'm calling it a mansion! I looked everywhere just to find your room.

After a lot of searching, I finally found the room I was looking for.

Your room's walls were white and my hand wandered to what I thought was the light switch. The wall's wallpaper changed. I jumped back at the sudden transformation. There were _tons _of colors which I loved. There was one that looked like outer space, the night sky with MiM in the background, animal prints, under the sea with various fish, mantas, sea horse, dolphins, turtles, jellyfish, coral reefs, and lagoons. There were also rainbow patterns, polka dots, stripes, flowers, abstract, spring, summer, autumn, and… winter wonderland?

"What's my snowflake doing with tons of this kind of wallpaper?" I asked myself.

Tired from having only 3 hours of sleep, I leaned against the wall. Shockingly, the wall started to move like bricks nearly being pushed off of a brick wall. A big vanity that was _loaded _with accessories, makeup, jewelry, all sorts of these appeared.

"Gosh this is a lot." I rubbed the back of my neck. "How could I not have seen this?"

Then I looked at your bed. Whoops, I mean, your _floating _bed. I sat on it, and I bounced a bit. Checking underneath the covers, my heart almost went out of my throat. It was a waterbed with tiny fish swimming inside it. Tapping the metal edge of the bed, it changed to a memory foam bed, then a furry bed, and so on.

A ring of a phone distracted me, so I went to go pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked the other line.

"I could see you found the phone I've given to you." A familiar bubbly voice excitedly said.

"Well that was a nice hello." I sarcastically said.

"Umm.. Whoops. Sorry Jack. Got a little excited." You nervously said.

"It's okay. But I'm happy you're excited." I smiled.

I heard a loud _riiiinnngg! _at the other line.

"Ugh, history awaits." You muttered sarcastically. "Gotta bounce, see ya!"

"Bye snowflake."

"Bye, Jack. Wait, you wanna go for some ice cream afterwards?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok. I'll take you to Yogurtland after school. Bye!"

And she hung up. I took a look at the phone you gave me. It was an iPhone 4s.

"Quite a beautiful girl she is, isn't she?" a familiar voice muttered.

I turned around.

* * *

**AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAHHH! I DON'T KNOW WHO IS INVADING MY STORY! DDx Whale, did you like? I dunno. :I Do you like your house?**

**Guy Friends: Yeah**

**Me: Not you, idiots**


	7. When Bad Leads to Worse

**Stuck Together**

**Chapter 7- When Bad Leads to Worse**

**Sup little marshmallows ^.- FG27 here. Just so ya know, I'll be changing ma pen name sooner or later. Sooo… I'm just gonna warn ya. And sorry for not updating for a long time! Now, I would like you to listen to…**

**Nero- Promises**

**I think I wanna respond to the reviewers here...**

**oO MissPrincess Luna Oo: HECK YEAH YOU LIKE YO HOUSE. o.O xDD**

**molly-marie-kat-death: Thank you! c:**

**Frost-Prime1340: Wow you already made my day :D**

**Miyu Hanazono: Idk you tell me. I AINT TELLIN YOU YET.**

**Alright guys c: if you want shout outs, you need to review.**

* * *

Where we left off…

"Ok. I'll take you to Yogurtland after school. Bye!"

And she hung up. I took a look at the phone you gave me. It was an iPhone 4s.

"Quite a beautiful girl she is, isn't she?" a familiar voice muttered.

I turned around.

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

"Pitch." I muttered viciously. "What're _you _doing here?"

"Tsk tsk tsk." He shook his head in disappointment. "Looks like you're doing a bad job at taking care of her."

"I am taking care of her." I said with a malevolent tone, not believing a single word he said. "You liar!"

"Oh really? Says the one who killed (y/n)'s father. Such a poor, poor girl."

At that, my eyes widened. "It wasn't my fault! None of it was. He was flying his plane until a storm hit him. I don't make thunder storms."

"But what were you doing up in the clouds?" he stubbornly asked, making me annoyed.

I let out a heavy sigh. "I was visiting Manny. He told me to visit him."

"Oh? What for?" he asked, getting on my nerves.

"None of your business bitch." I spat.

At that, Pitch shook his head. "Enough of the little 'pep talk'. (Y/n) doesn't have feelings for you. She never did, and she never will."

Just as I was about to say something in defense, your door opened and in came you.

"Jack? P-pitch?" you stuttered. "Pitch get out of my fucking room!"

"Geez lady. Alright." he slowly backed to your window.

"But Jack, you need to think about it. Make your choice." Pitch glared.

As soon as he was gone, you went closer to Jack. "Jack, what was that all about? What did he mean?" Gosh, you sounded like a questionare.

"He meant nothing." I lied. I hid the truth far from my eyes that no one- not even you, could reveal it.

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Your P.O.V.

_'What's he hiding from me?' _You thought. Instead, you just placed that to the side, but not ignoring it. You _never_ ignore anything unless it's not important, or it was already solved.

"Jack, come on! I'm taking you to Yogurtland, remember?" You pulled Jack's cold arm. He seem to let go of that look he had when Pitch was here. He gave you an adorable smile which caught you off guard.

"(Y/n), you've been looking at me for 3 whole minutes now." Jack smirked. "Like what you see?"

"N-no of course n-not!" You stuttered. Jack shook his head with his crooked smile.

"A sly girl you are." Although he was starting to get as annoying as hell, you still couldn't stand still by his hypnotizing... Blue... Eyes...

"Oh shut up." you glared daggers at him, still wobbly inside.

He chuckled at your actions. "Need some help?" He asked smiling that infamous crooked smile of his.

He went to your side and intertwined your fingers with his. Which... Made you blush a deeper red.

"Snowflake, you're steaming." Jack worried when he saw your fully red face.

"No I'm fine. Just... Fine..." You faint.

Good thing he caught you.

"Snowflake?" he asked.

No reply.

"Snowflake." He shook your body.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

You are at a dark and shadowy place. There are others in black looking at a coffin with flowers on top and blurry pictures you couldn't make out. Your mom was there. Hope suddenly filled in your heart as you thought this was a dream you have been waiting for. You looked around to see your dad, but couldn't find him.

That was when you realized who was in the coffin.

Tears formed in your eyes and fell immediately. You furiously wiped them away, remembering not to cry. Your dad's in a better place now. No more tears.

Then, the scene changed. You were outside in the white falling snow. This was something to smile at. But the next part? Nope. Pitch and Jack were fighting. Jack looked pretty beaten up. You tried to run to him but your feet were stuck. Pitch turned into a gigantic monster, picked Jack up, and snapped him in two.

"No!"

You sobbed hard at the sight. The snow around him turned into blood red. You ran to Jack with a laughing Pitch.

"Now, now my dear. Join me, he is no use to you anymore." Pitch muttered.

"Just g-go away! I don't wanna see you here. You just killed the person who a-actually likes me for who I-I am, and not for m-my wealth. The person who c-cared about me." you sobbed even harder.

Pitch placed a hand on your shoulder.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" You screamed, peeling his hand off of your shoulder. "Kill him, you kill me."

Pitch suddenly seemed to look hurt.

"Alright. I won't kill him." Man what is up with this guy and giving in to me a lot?

* * *

Jack's P.O.V.

I carried you and carefully placed you on your bed. Then I pulled up the comforter and blankets up to your chest. sitting on the little sofa next to your bed, I kept on seeing your eyes close tightly.

'_Shit. I think she's having a nightmare.' _I placed my hand on your steaming forehead and saw your eyes closed normally.

I breathed out a sigh of relief but soon ended it when I saw your eyes tighten again. You twisted and turned in your sleep constantly. Procuring even more concern from me.

"No. Stop. Dont kill Jack..." I heard you mumble in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare about... me?

You bolted up from your bed, sobbing. You looked at me and when you realized I was here, you bear hugged me. I rubbed your back comfortably, calming your sobs.

"I-I thought you were gone. I thought Pitch killed you." you stuttered curtly.

"Shh... Calm down. I'm here. There's nothing to worry about when I'm here." I comforted you.

You giggled. "Jack, you treat me like I'm a baby." You said pulling back.

"I'm not!" he defended with a smile. "All I'm doing is taking care of you."

The both of us heard someone come inside your mansion.

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

"HEY (Y/N) I'M HOOOME!" (bff/n) shouted. She went in your room and closed the door gently behind her.

As soon as she saw Jack she was a deer caught in headlights.

"J-Jack?" (Bff/n) couldn't believe her eyes.

"Umm... Hey." He awkwardly said.

"Oh now you see him?!" You chuckled at (bff/n).

(Bff/n) nodded her head. "You tell me all about him everyday."

Your face turned as red as a tomato.

"Well anyways, I heard you were woozy at your class and threw up." she explained.

Jack looked at you with wide eyes. "(F/n), why didn't you tell me any of this happened?!"

"I didn't want you to get worried, so I didn't tell you." You looked down at your sheets.

"Well you're getting me really worried today." Jack sounded mad.

"Jack stop. It wasn't her fault. She wasn't feeling at all that great today and you're only making this worse." (bff/n) defended serenely. "So, to help, I bought you some medicine."

Then you heard your door open and shut. "WHATS UP HOMEHS." Emily shouted in your room.

"Oh no..." You shuddered.

"Why what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Emily's kinda dangerous." You face palmed.

"How?"

"You'll see." (Bff/n) finished for you. Emily went over to you and asked, "how ya feeling?"

"Headaches." You replied.

"Ooh! Can I help?!" She got excited.

"Yeah, go in the kitchen and get (y/n) some soup." (bff/n) commanded her.

"Yes sir- I mean ma'am!" She ran to the elevator and went down. While (bff/n) gave you some medicine, Jack held your hand, cooling it down.

"Jack, I'm gonna be ok. Trust me." You reassured him. "(Bff/n), can you go check on what Emily's doing? She's been down there for a while."

And with that, (bff/n) went downstairs.

* * *

(Bff/n)'s P.O.V.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to look for Emily and was relieved when I found her on the couch watching t.v.

"Emily, what happened to (f/n)'s soup?" I asked the crazy woman.

"It's floating around in her pool." She said as if it were no big deal.

"WHAT?!"

"It's in her pool." She repeated.

"What's it doing in there?!" I asked with terrified features.

"It likes to swim with marhsmallows and the jelly?" She said. "And I think the shark ate it already."

"Ay ay ay..." I face palmed. "Nevermind..."

* * *

**Well guys, I think I'm gonna end this chapter here. I'm really sleepy that's all. =_= **

**So, the question for this chapter is... If you would do something completely crazy and random, what would it be?**

**Put your answer in the reviews! PM me or review for suggestions you want me to place in this story or if you don't understand something. ^.^**


End file.
